riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Rocket
Team Rocket is a villainous organization bent on remaking the world in their own views, crushing any rebellion that stands in their way. Previously led by Giovanni, control over Team Rocket now belongs to the four Shadow Admins: Sleight, Joker, Ace, and Bounty. Twelve years prior to the Rise of the Rockets story, however, a rag-tag group of rebels managed to erase the Sevii Islands from the Rockets' database and establish themselves there, naming themselves "Team Liberty". After twelve years of battle, Team Rocket had not been able to find Liberty's main base of operations until recently. History For generations Team Rocket knew nothing but defeat; with the coming of the Shadow Admins, that changed. Under their rule, Team Rocket orchestrated a master plot to take control of the four main regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, along with wiping out resistance in the Orange Islands and the Sevii Islands. Twelve years after Team Liberty's formation, the war has shifted in favor of Team Rocket. Desperate, Goldhawk, Bluefalcon and Blackskull, the leaders of Team Liberty, decided to send several small groups of newly recruited and trained Agents to search for the Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Legendary Pokémon and trainers that Team Rocket had driven into hiding, to assist them in the war. On the flip side, Team Rocket had similar ideas, and are using their own Agents to capture these prominent figures. Bases *'Chapel:' One of Team Rocket's four main headquarters, and the Master Facility in Kanto. It is located on Victory Road, and is run by Shadow Admin Sleight. *'Abyss:' Team Rocket's Master Facility in Johto. It is under the control of Shadow Admin Joker, and is located somewhere near the Lake of Rage in Johto. *'Paradise:' Team Rocket's Hoenn Master Facility. According to Silver, it was built under Southern Island, effectively making the entire island the base. It was managed by Shadow Admin Ace, though as Ace was "removed" after failing to quell a mass TL uprising in Hoenn, Rocket Executive Buzz has succeeded her in the command of the facility. *'Purgatory:' The last of Team Rocket's Master Facilities, it is located in a canyon south of Oreburgh in Sinnoh. It is commanded by Shadow Admin Bounty. *The Rockets' main facility in the Orange Islands. It is run by Rocket Admin Viper. *Various, smaller bases stationed around the four main regions and the Orange Islands. Members Team Rocket, being around much longer than Liberty, has a larger number of members. Below are several notable members: Leaders *Sleight (Shadow Admin of Kanto) *Joker (Shadow Admin of Johto) *Bounty (Shadow Admin of Sinnoh) *Ace (Former Shadow Admin of Hoenn; deceased) *Max "Buzz" Bussle (Current Shadow Admin of Hoenn) *Adam Miller (Executive) *John Riley (Former Executive; deceased) *John Riley Jr. (Executive of Law Enforcement in Johto) *Matthew McKlellen (Executive of Security in Kanto.) *Elena Adrian (Executive of Foreign Affairs in Kanto) *Tobias Elton (Kanto Executive) *Shade (Executive) *Lady Aris (Executive of Security in Hoenn) Notable Members *Ethan Worth *Lorelei Penn *Troy Alder *Krystal *James Arthur (former agent) *Jessica Ortrune *Gavin Braner *Richard DuMorne *Ganelon Dracus "The Treacherous" *Aulus Rufius *Dan the Mad *Reyna Dranys *Dack Majors *Ben Grindport *Carl Sandrock (former scientist) *Nemo Buck (former scientist) *Portia Raven (former scientist) Actions Pre-Takeover *Responsible for the thefts of many Pokémon *Scammed thousands of dollars off of unsuspecting civilians *Murdered several Pokémon, among them a Marowak who later haunted Lavender Town *Took control of the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City During/Post-Takeover *Murdered Giovanni *Eliminated all participants in their Pokémon Mind Control Project except for Carl Sandrock, Nemo Buck, and Portia Raven. *Took control of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Orange Island governments via infiltration and murder of the regions' leaders *Constructed four master facilities, one in each region - Chapel (Kanto,) Abyss (Johto,) Purgatory (Sinnoh) and Paradise (Hoenn) *Carried out the destruction of several rebellion groups *Enhanced trade routes between the four main regions *Decimated what remained of Teams Aqua and Magma (Ace) *Declared war on Team Liberty *Caused the deaths of several famous trainers, among them the Dex Holder Leaf Green *Initiated several mind control projects (Joker) *Initiated a new Shadow Pokémon project (Ace) *Recruited or captured several Legendary Pokémon and famous trainers to their cause through various means *Launched an attack on Four Island, resulting in the death of Bluefalcon *Executed Shadow Admin Ace after her failure to keep Hoenn under her control *Freed their spy, Silver, from Team Liberty's prison *Attacked Team Liberty's reputation in Sinnoh by showing footage of them causing an avalanche in Snowpoint City after capturing Regigigas, resulting in the deaths of many civilians *Attempted to capture the Legendary Dragons of Sinnoh *Attacked Team Liberty's reputation once more, by trying to frame them for Ecruteak City's destruction. Trivia *The four original Shadow Admins are all named after terms in Poker. *All of Team Rockets' main bases are named after or alude to religious locations. *Abyss is the only main Rocket facility that was mentioned first and named by a member other than Parugi; this was done by Minun4, who plays as Rocket-turned-Liberty agent James Arthur. *Contrary to popular belief, the old Rocket uniform has actually been retired, and while some members of Team Rocket continue to wear some form of it, only a small "R" insignia is required to be carried at all times. *Despite being much larger than Team Liberty in-story, Team Rocket has a far smaller number of player characters -- and therefore overall player power -- than its rival group. Category:Factions